The Training
by CloneWarsFan
Summary: The evil Count Doku plans to destroy the jedi order using a mystical source of magic, but to cover up his plan organizes training for future bounty hunter. To discover his plot Anakin and Padme dress up and join the training.
1. Magical Plans

**Hi everyone, I'm CLONE WARS FAN**** and I love the Clone Wars cartoons and the Star Wars movies.**

**This is my first fanfiction an I hope you liked. Let me know what you think about the story with your reviews.**

**CHAPTER 1: "MAGICAL PLANS"**

The situation in the galaxy for the Clone Wars keeps both sides equally, the republic had several victories, but otherwise had the separatists and claming on various planets as allies, yet things went fairly smooth.

But our heroes of the republic not even imagine that this war is about to become more difficult, because now will intervene MAGIC.

The evil Count Doku remained interested in magic since the day Ventress along with two of her sisters came to his room like ghosts to kill him. Therefore Doku contact a powerful sorcerer named Lokan on the outside of the galaxy.

Now Doku travels to the planet Pansies, only to meet this wizard and carry out a plan to destroy the Jedi order.

"I salute you Lokan respectable master of the dark" said the sith descending from his ship.

"Powerful Count Doku, I have good news to His Excellency

"Did you find the source of magic you promised me?"

"Is difficult to find such a powerful mystical object like the Sodone stone, but I think I found the trail of the magic that overflows"

"Where is it? say it quickly" this time the lord sith speaks more urgently

Lokan sees in his cauldron which leaves a purple smoke that envelops him.

"Near from the orbit of the planet Zygerria" with a hoarse and malignant voice the wizard clarifies his question.

"Perfect, there I have allies that undoubtedly will found that stone and handed me"

"You must be careful Count, who does not learn to control this magic stone ends up being controlled by it"

"That's why I have you, creates a spell that allows me to master all the power in it and as soon as you have it, go to Zygerria and take your detector potion with you"

"As you order Count"

Doku leaves Lokan's den and climbs into his ship, as he moves away from the planet thinks his Master is perhaps not even know of this yet and then passing by the neutral planet of Oguel comes up with something that may distract the attention of Darth Sidious and also get some revenge for himself. Only then contact his master.

"Greetings Master"

"Lord Tyranus I expected your report for hours" the hooded man said from the hologram in front of him

"Forgive my neglect, but you'll be glad to know that I have a plan that will give us an advantage in this war"

"I hear you"

"We have lost many droids in these battles and several other factories have been destroyed, I am informed that this reset may take several months"

"Discouraging news, what is your plan with this?

"Our attacks have been consistently backed by mercenaries and I thought that we could get a group of men and trained them as bounty hunters, not to lose the progress we have made in this war with the absence of the droids"

"Sounds good, once the group is ready will be a real threat"

After talking to his Master Doku is directed to the planet Oguel which is neutral in the war and did not even have an army, not because they are pacifists, but because the queen does not trust men after an insurrection started by a group and has removed from their posts all men, so they ran out of army.

Here Doku spent time during his time as Yoda's Padawan, was even in love with the now Queen of the planet, but she never corresponded. Think that rejected makes him infuriates.

Doku lands on this planet ruled by women where men don't have opportunities and where he can easily get a group of rough men. Get off of his ship, is hooded and walks the streets of the city looking for those men who will keep up his plan.

Nearby there is a young poorly dressed which holds in his hand a hologram image of a beautiful smiling girl, Doku seer him and approaches him to recruit.

"Your Queen is very unfair to not allow you to work, just look how are you, poor and starving, she wants to kill you all" said the older man pretending that their welfare really cared much to him

"She became a tyrant from the moment a group of men treated to overthrow her" replied the poor young man while kept his holophoto in his pants

"I know well this queen, in my youth I defended her and her father the king in war, then she was just a young princess, spoiled, vain, selfish and bossy"

Park: I know, she was always so, but for some time here she was completely brazen, however his daughter Princess Selit is the opposite" as he says this shows him the hologram while watched "I used to work in the palace, now it seems so far, I got along very well with the princess, in fact I was in love with her, and she with me but when her mother found out I burst into the street and then followed with all the other men"

Doku smiles evilly, know already discovered how to get future bounty hunter

"What's your name?"

"Questo Vento"

"I am the Count Doku, leader of the separatist army. Questo must be horrible to love someone and not be with her, I also know what love is, it is a pity that no one put in her place to that queen, if there were a group of courageous that overthrow her and instead put her daughter, things would be as they once were and peace and joy return to this desolate planet"

"Do you think that can be possible?"

"In fact I might provide you weapons and equipment, all you have to do is get all the men you can to train them for battle, you also have to get someone to teach them to fight, no matter the price, I'll take care of it and with these services you all will have secured a place in my new order"

"You really do that for us?"

"Gladly, this is mine and my people priority, provide support to those in need and make planets that has lost its values a good place to live"

"With this victory all men would cease to be denigrated"

"Not to mention that you also have your Princess and justice would reign again"

"Well sir I assure you all have it ready as soon as possible"

"We'll be in contact and reminds you you're doing a favor to the people of your planet"

Doku gives him a communicator and moving away thinking that this young man is just a fool in love, so once they no longer occupy will get rid of him. Get on his ship and before he goes takes a last look at the palace, home of the woman who once he loves and now he will make her pay for having despised.


	2. Signs Of Help

**Hi, I'm back sorry for have been late so much.**

**Thank you all for your visits and for your reviews.**

**About my not very good grammar is just that I don't entirely dominate English, I use the google translator but it's not very good **

**Anyway, I hope that regardless of this you enjoy the story**

**In fact if I have other stories of this cute couple, I hope soon also publish them and I hope they will be of your liking**

**CHAPTER 2: "SIGNS OF HELP"**

Meanwhile the jedis knigths Obi Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker return to Coruscant after a long and exhausting battle.

"It seems like finally we will have a respite in this war" said the master jedi

"All the generals are returning to the Jedi temple" his former padawan add

"And I think that there we will remain a long season. Since the separatists lost forces in the latter battles"

The young one observes very happily as they approach increasingly to Coruscant thinking about the long time that he will spend with his wife after several months of not seeing her.

Meanwhile in the Oguel Planet the group of men that it will demolish the queen becomes increasingly big. Some of these men recommend Questo to contract the bounty hunter Ringer Alliec a man capable of fighting against everything and all as their trainer.

The movement that exists between the men calls the attention of the women, which soon warn their queen.

"Majesty, I bring terrible news, it seems that a riot was getting up against you, the men are putting in agreement on something, but we could not have verified what it is" says a woman who enters running to the room of the throne

"What are we going to do mother?" the princess ask "We can't defend ourselves against them"

"We will ask our allies for help, inform them about the possible riot and request their help" answer the queen

"Do you really believe that someone will helps us? When we have never answered to the signs of aid of any of our allies? Why now would they support us?" her daughter reproached to her

"Be quiet, some day you will be queen and you'll understand that everything what I have done I did it for the benefit of our people"

"I don't think so"

The women send signs of aid with the hope that at least someone answers them.

Back in Coruscant it is a midday and the senator Amidala is in her office being employed at a law that might finish with the war, suddenly enters her friend the senator Chuchi who sees something in a small screen.

"Regards" the senator of Naboo says giving her the welcome "what happens, are there problems in Orto Plutonia?"

"Not, we receive a message from a former ally, the Oguel planet" answer her partner

"But they are neutral in this war, aren't they?"

"They are"

"So, What´s wrong whit them?"

"Apparently getting up a riot in opposition to the queen and the truth I don't blame them, this queen is a monster with her subjects"

"Are you going to help her?"

"Of course not, this planet never answers to our signs of aid the queen has done terrible things but she thinks that everything has been for the good of her people when actually only it is for the good of her same"

"I know what is to be a queen, and I never would do to my people what she has done, but for the same thing I know that the riots are a serious matter, I would like to be able to do something, not only for the queen, but for all this planet"

"Let's just hope that the things change into the good of all in the planet"

"Already you will see that with faith everything is possible"

"In deed, I believe the same thing. By the way, I was coming to say to you that the chancellor calls you"

"I will go in a moment, thank you"

Chuchi goes out of the office and Padme accommodates her things while she thinks that already prompt it will be her birthday.

"The only thing that I really wanted as gift is to be able to happen this day next to my dear husband" thinks the former queen of Naboo

Remembers the time in which she was a queen, the good and bad moments that it had, remembers also the day in which she knew Anakin, he was a very charming child.

While she thinks this is approaching to the door and on having cross in front of a mirror sees that she has the disarranged hair, one accommodates it and continues thinking about the moment that returned to see Anakin, 10 years had happened and already he was a whole man, it was the moment in which she inspire love passionately of him.

She is thinking about all that when in the mirror she sees that has a white hair. For the first time in all her life Padme worries for something that she never thought that there was worrying HER AGE, puts to think in that while she already has white hairs and is near 30 Anakin is a young man of scarcely few more than 20 years, worries her to think that in a few years she will lose the whole youth that has and will become old and maybe Anakin already does not want it.

To think in this makes she feel very badly, one sees to yes same as the elderly one next to a young man, but little by little she is calming down.

"It's only a white hair, don't exaggerate" she speaks herself "think about the great thing that Anakin loves you, he says it to you constantly, has made you know that you are quite for him, which more matters for him in the life and has clarified you in that it will never change"

About it she is thinking when suddenly remembers that she must go to see the chancellor, gets accommodated and said to herself. "Never think about it again, your husband loves you very much and he will love you always"

She smiles and now with positive mind she goes out to the office of the chancellor.

"Do you want to see me chancellor?"

"Oh Padme, come in darling, I´ve been informed that there will be a pause in the war. Apparently our enemies have lost the forces to fight in a time"

"It sounds wonderfully"

"Even all the jedis are going to return to the temple and they will remain here up to new notice"

Padme does not fit in her happiness, first the news of a cessation to the war and then the fact that she will have her husband with her as an indefinite time, she feels extremely happy.

Palpatine realizes her happiness and smiles maliciously on having to be ruined it.

"But even at this moment of breathe the politics way must be opened, I need that you go tomorrow to the Mon Calamari system"

"Me? But for what?"

"A problem has arisen with their congress and you will have to remain there during the time that your presence is needed, which might take months, In order that you manage to restore the order"

Padme suddenly feels devastated, about months she did not see her husband and now with this, apparently would happen even more months for they meet each other again, now she feels with desire of crying.

"But Chancellor… I…"

"Please Padme, I would not ask you for it if you weren't the senator most prepared for this"

"As you say his excellence"

She goes out of the office and even when she doesn't want that they see her crying, she cannot avoid it, so she goes to her office and encloses to cry.

"This has become horrible, now when I will see my Ani again?, probably don't even have time to come to visit me this night and I must go tomorrow early, I will not see him until many months more"

She cries with more desire, meanwhile Palpatine feels her sadness and smiles of thinking how it will put On Anakin when he finds out that they are going to be separate.

While in Oguel's planet the men go to the sylvan part of the planet, Questo smiles of thinking that is closely of returning to see the love of his life and besides returning the peace that his people so much need for.

He contacts Ringer Alliec to contract him as trainer for his men.

"Who is the one that dares to intercept the sign of my communicator? More it costs that it is for a good motive" the bounty hunter answers very angered

"How about a job? I am Questo Vento of Oguel's planet, I will pay a lot of money to you if you come to train a group of men in the techniques of combat that you know"

A lot of money, eh? Agree, but first I must expire with a work and I will travel for there so soon end with this. Where they will meet?"

"I send you the coordinates, see you"

They cut the communication and the happy young man happy of that everything goes excellently contacts Doku.

"My lord, I did for what you asked me, I have the equipment and also the trainer, we will meet in the jungle, far from any technological contact in order that they do not discover us"

"You have made very well my young partner, make sure yourself that they be ready for any challenge"

"I assure you that they will be ready to face everything, I'll be bringing our progress count, Over and out"

He goes towards the jungle, the others men go out of one for one and go to the same place, but they stop to happen a time between each one in order that they do not suspect anything.

On the other hand Doku trusting that his plan goes of marvel contacts his master.

"The plan goes to the perfection"

"Excellent, the entrusted republic will not waiting for an assault of this class"

"If it allows you to me I wanted to put them a few tests before sending them against the clones"

"As you wish, contact me when they are ready"

"I will"

He cuts the communication with his master and contacts the king of Zygerria to continue with his real plan.

"Greetings Atai, I have an important mission for you"

"Count Doku, what a surprise that calls"

"There is an important magic stone that patrols near the orbit of your planet, you must obtain it for my"

"Count that sounds a stupidity, the magic doesn't exist"

"I will demonstrate you that it is true"

"As you say so, but what will I receive in exchange?"

"Perhaps do you forget that thanks to me is that you are a king? I was the one who kill your former queen and allowed you to be to the control, if you don't do what I arrange you, I will take charge not only that you are replaced, but also of that you do not return to see the light of another day"

"I request you forgive my insolence, of course that I will fulfill your mandate"

"You better, I will send a messenger with the detector that will allow you to locate sources of magic, and for your own good, don't fail me"

"As soon as I take it I will initiate the search and nobody will rest up to fulfilling your orders"

"Good servant, make me know when you find it"

Atai cuts the communication, thinks that the count has become totally mad, but due to the power that has the only thing that he can do it is to obey him, even in silly ideas, he orders that they do preparations to receive the messenger, who will not be other but Lokan.


End file.
